


Alien worms and the cute one

by Iamacarrot



Series: R&M fo lyfe! [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: All the fam, Even Rick, His family agrees, Morty is a cutie, Most of the fam, Should Jerry even count at this point?, hmm, oh well, such a cutie, yeah boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Morty gets an alien worm, and Summer gets jealous when she finds out that the family thinks Morty is the cute one...Let's watch things unfold, shall we?





	Alien worms and the cute one

**Author's Note:**

> This should happen. It really should.

Morty hummed happily as he gobbled down his pancakes, a gentle blush making its way onto his face. "Mom, your pancakes are so good!" Morty chirped with his mouth full, swallowing the large mouthful of the food before eating more. "Aw, thank you Morty. That means a lot." Beth cooed. "Yeah, especially coming from your 'cutest kid'." Rick hummed, paying no mind to the odd looks he got from Summer and Morty. "What do you mean HE'S the cutest? Why do YOU even have a say in this grandpa? I thought this kind of stuff was 'beneath you'." Summer criticized. "It is, I just say that because it's true. Scientifically speaking, Morty is the cutest kid in this household. Ask any Rick, even Doofus Rick is smart enough to realize that." Rick explained.

"Sooo, YOU think he's cute?" Summer asked, an amused smile crossing her face at the thought of her grandfather showing even the smallest bit of affection to Morty. "I never said that SUMMER. I simply stated that all Ricks know that it's scientifically impossible for a kid in this family to be cuter than Morty." Rick corrected. Morty stated his thoughts exactly with a mouth chock full of pancakes, a bit of syrup dripping down his face. "I rest my case." Rick stated, returning to his food. 

"That's not fair! He's a teenager! How can a teenager be considered CUTE?! In an affectionate family sense." Summer asked. Rick groaned. "Look at him Summer. He looks like an average twelve year old, his eyes are so large and brown-green that you couldn't say 'no' if you look straight at them, he has the face of a puppy, and he does that." Rick sighed, pointing at Morty, who somehow managed to get syrup all over his pants in that small amount of time. 

"Add on the fact that he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, and you get yourself the perfect formula for cute." Rick finished. "Now can I PLEASE finish my breakfast?" Rick pleaded. Summer rolled her eyes, nodding and watching Morty for the rest of breakfast.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Rick, can we stay home today? I'm not feeling good." Morty whined, as he sat on the couch with Rick, leaning against his grandfather's shoulder as he groaned in pain. 

"That's why you shouldn't have put so much syrup on your pancakes, and no. I'll give you a serum that gets rid of stomach pain like that before we leave." Rick replied. "Okay..." Morty sighed. "Oh, I bet he's SO cute right now huh? Does your belly hurt? Is grandpa giving you a nice cuddle?" Summer hissed, walking upstairs to her room. "Is she seriously STILL on that?" Rick scoffed. "Grandpaaaaaa! My stomach hurts!" Morty whined. "Wow, It must be serious if you're using an affectionate term. Alright, let's see here." Rick sighed, standing up and lying Morty down. "Does it hurt when I apply pressure here?" Rick asked, pressing down on Morty's middle. "YES!" Morty screamed, pushing Rick's hand away. "Alright then. Stay still." Rick hummed, pulling out a stethoscope and listening to Morty's stomach. "I thought so. Well Morty, looks like we're staying home after all. You've got a bad alien worm. Don't worry though, it's not dangerous, but you will hurt for a while." Rick explained.

Morty wailed in pain, hands reaching out for comfort. Rick looked around, seeing no one and picking Morty up, the child as light as a feather. "You really need to eat more." Rick advised. "You're not a doctor." Morty hummed sleepily. "You're not the guy who tells me what to do. You know who is?" Rick asked. "Who?" Morty yawned. "Me, sucka." Rick quietly cheered. Morty smiled, stomach churning as the supposed worm moved in his intestines. Rick sat down, holding Morty in a comfortable position that wouldn't upset the child nor the worm. "Hey dad. Whoa, is something wrong? You NEVER hold Morty like that unless something's wrong." Beth worriedly questioned.

"He's fine, sweetie, he just needs some rest. Oh, and before I forget, you need to feed him more. He's a twig." Rick advised. "Dad, it runs in the family." Beth reassured. "That's what I'm worried about." Rick huffed. Beth smiled, mouthing a quick 'Love you' before walking off to her room.

Rick hummed, bouncing his leg absentmindedly before stopping as Morty whined and grabbed at his shirt. "You need a haircut." Rick stated randomly. "Don't criticize my hair." Morty whispered, barely able to keep his eyes open. "I'll criticize all I want about you biatch." Rick chuckled. 

Morty nuzzled into Rick's chest, cheek pressing against it and making his face look twice as chubby.

It took all Rick had in him to not make a noise in the slightest, knowing that even the smallest peep would become a sound of regrettable affection.

"Hey grandpa," Summer stated from the kitchen. 'Oh boy' Rick thought. "I've been thinking, and I- OH COME ON!!!" Summer groaned as she saw Morty sitting on Rick's lap. "THIS is too much! I don't care HOW cute you and your other selves say he is! He doesn't need to be coddled, ESPECIALLY by YOU." Summer shouted. "I agree." Rick simply stated. "And I- wait, what?" Summer asked.

"I agree that he shouldn't be coddled, but I am not coddling him at the moment. There is a difference between coddling, and comforting." Rick hummed. 

Summer pursed her lips, eyes narrowing as she sat next to Rick. "So, he really is in pain?" she asked. "Immense pain. He just isn't showing it, because he's currently passed out from said pain." Rick explained. "WHAT?! My little brother is out cold and you're just holding him?!" Summer shouted. "What do you expect me to do Summer?! Whip up some... s-s-some anti-alien worm serum?! I don't even know which planet produced the worm, nor do I know of the whereabouts of the timeline from which Morty contracted it!" Rick shouted back.

Morty groaned, wailing as he woke up suddenly, dry heaving before puking up a large worm wrapped in a ball of mucus... mucus which got all over Summer.

Summer screamed, yelling profanities as she went to the bathroom to get washed.

Meanwhile, Rick was comforting Morty, even more so than before. "WHY DOES IT STILL HURT?!?!?" Morty screeched, throwing up again on Rick's lap. Disgusted, Rick sneered, but stayed calm so he wouldn't upset Morty even more. "It's alright Morty, the pain will be over soon." Rick shushed. "YOU DON'T KNOW MY PAIN YOU STUPID BITCH!" Morty wailed, throwing up yet again. Rick frowned, still trying to remain calm. "For what it's worth Morty, I love you. More than anything else in the world. Losing you would be my death." Rick sighed. Morty's screaming died down, eventually turning into heavy panting. "Feeling better?" Rick asked softly. Morty nodded.

"Good, because you're gonna buy me new pants, and I'm going to teach you a thing or two about insulting me." Rick growled. "Fair enough... I love you Rick. Thank you for helping me." Morty whimpered happily. 

"Don't mention it, and yeah, you're welcome or whatever." Rick sighed as he stood, Morty in his arms as he began walking. 

"I really really love you." "You're still mentioning it!"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Meanwhile, Summer was cleaning up mucus and vomit off of her favorite outfit... boy... Morty was SO gonna pay!


End file.
